


Crybaby album

by bella_stories



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Multi, Pity Party, Song Reference, Violence, album, crybaby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_stories/pseuds/bella_stories
Summary: Just writing stories all centered around the Crybaby album (Luke in place of crybaby)





	1. Pity Party

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter based off this fanfic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6330589/chapters/14504773

Pity Party

Luke forced himself to take notes on his teacher's lesson about animal farm, anything to forget about the smirks and glares Amia's had sent him during math, it was obvious that he had failed his english test. They seemed to be clear signs that the blonde was upset, but Luke wondered why he would be glaring at HIM. It wasn't like he caused the blonde to fail.

But he couldn't brush off the feeling that perhaps Amias would come after him… he brushed off the thought and nervously readjusted the blazer of his school uniform that all the eight graders were wearing. 

“SHut up Luke… at home your cats are waiting for you, with a velvet cake and presents” the pale teen thought to himself, attempting to soothe his thoughts.

*****

Despite the teens attempts to soothe himself, he found himself racing through the labyrinth of hallways. Just wanting to go home and forget about school. He had enough trouble with just his personal life. He looked both way of the barren hallways- he had a tendency to leave school late to kill time.

He barely took a few steps outside before getting his arms roughly pulled and body thrown onto the ground. He hadn't predicted they would be here.

He looked up with terror in his eye at the possy of pre teens: Clary, Amias, and luke. Clary simply hung out with the boys for some unknown reason.

“Well, well pretty boy. You looked pretty smug earlier when you got your test back” Amias growled as he circled him.

“What? No I swear, I wasn't even looking!”

“Shut it Queeny”

Clary pinned the slimmer teens arms behind his back.

“Why ya’ll so tense? We just wanted to give ya a proper birthday gift” Luke drawled. The pale haired teen gulped visibly wondering what they were going to do.

The suspense was short lived as he felt a fist collide with my stomach causing him to double over in pain, but it was only the beginning.

Amia's fist slammed into Luke’s stomach, making him double over in pain. The throbbing hadn't even begun until another fist rammed into his side. He groaned, and was pushed back against Clary . He almost collapsed, but the pain of hanging by his arms kept him upright. He struggled to tear his hands away from the red head, but just like all the other times, he couldn't do it before they set in on him again.

They hit him in the side and face until he fell, and Clary couldn't hold him up. And when he fell, they kicked him. He yelled in pain with every kick, and he felt his ribs take every impact. The hard gravel wasn't doing anything for comfort. The next kick came in harder then the rest, and he screamed. He hadn't begged for them to stop more than twice, because he knew they wouldn't until they were good and ready to. 

They soon began to spit out insults to add to his physical pain.

“Alfie, I heard your parents aren't even around for your own birthday- kinda pathetic”

“But it makes sense, you are a fucking disappointment”

“Your a freak of nature”

“Enjoy your pity party”

He got up after a hour, and when he had straightened fully, assessed his injuries. It felt like something may be broken, but he attempted to ignore it. He had several cuts on his face, and bruises all along the rest of his body. It didn't look like anything would need immediate attention.

He grabbed his school supplies from where they had been thrown, and started walking home.

****

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY Luke” the snow haired teen screeched as he sat at the long ways table with a large smile.

“Thank you, Alexis and Castiel! You always know what to say” 

The two cats stared at the young teen who smiled wildly at them as he pranced around the party decorated room that had bright colored balloons floating around, with stuffed animals seated in the silky seats with party hats on their head.

“It's okay that my parents haven't come to my birthday party!”

Have a happy pity party! Fucking freak….

“It just means that there's way more cake for me!” he exclaimed, trying to drown out the taunting voices of judgemental 8th graders.

Forever…

Deflating onto the satin couch his eyes lingered all over the room, he was hoping for at least one person to show up for the party… But it was six by now and the party started at four.

“It's fine! I had plenty of fun the past two hours playing by myself, with all my other friends!”

“What a fucking psycho, shh he's coming”

“HAHAHA! RIGHT?” He yelled, slamming his hands onto the marble table in anger. He had already called to see if anyone would show up- but they all hesitated and said they suddenly had plans….

“Maybe if I actually had friends someone would come...”

“lukey, I heard your parents aren't even around for your own birthday- kinda pathetic”

“But it makes sense, you are a fucking disappointment”

“I am a disappointment, but my mom promised she would be back tonight… she has to come! It will be great” he exclaimed trying to keep himself from snapping.

His phone began ringing, but allowed it to go on until it got to the message. The familiar voice of his mother began talking.

“Luke, sweetie… I uhm, i'm terribly sorry but i'm afraid I won't be able to come home tonight. Some problems have risen for the fashion show in paris. But i sent you some sample dresses I would like you to modify, along with a your present. Trust me sweetie, you will love it! See you soon darling, again i'm sorry for not being able to come. BEEP” 

Tears began streaming down his face as he began to laugh. Grabbing a balloon animal he savagely bit into it, satisfied with the loud pop.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME. OH I KNOW, I'M A FUCKING FREAK!!!” Luke howled as threw a vase filled with roses into the wall.

He began ecstatically tearing a stuffed bear apart and tearing out the stuffing with his mouth. 

“THERE NOW WERE THE SAME” he screeched with his pupils small as pins as he began doing the same to a series of other stuffed animals, throwing the stuffing in the air as if it was confetti.

“THANKS FOR COMING TO MY PARTY MOM, I LOVE YOU GUYS. I'M PATHETIC! THANK YOU. I MISS YOU. HELP. I'M FINE. IM A DISSAPOINTMENT.” 

He sobbed hysterically with a large smile as mascara and eyeliner stained his face from the rainfall of tears.

“IM LAUGHING, IM CRYING- PLEASE HELP, IT FEELS LIKE I'M DYING” he screamed, tearing apart the large velvet cake, throwing a few plates down as he sobbed.

“I CANT BREATH, I CAN'T BREATHE, I CAN'T BREATH- I FEEL LIKE I'M DYING. HELP” 

He gasped as he grabbed a knife from the drawer filled with elegant silverware, and began popping the balloons.

“IT'S MY FUCKING PITY PARTY, SO I WILL CRY IF I WANT TO” he lectured throwing a handful of cake at the cat sending it racing off.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” he screamed pulling the tablecloth sending the plates, and delicacies crashing into the hardwood floor.

The rest of the balloons and stuffed animals being shredded apart from his knife and teeth.

“Wait! What about me? I am the birthday boy” he stated out loud as he pulled up his sleeve and began to mutilate the already bruised skin of his arms with a twitching smile as tears pooled and poured down his face along leaving a trail of melting black. 

The crimson red liquid ran smoothly down his pale, discoloured skin, he grimaced and licked the cuts with closed eyes.

“I am disgusting” he hissed as he collapsed onto his knees and bitterly laughed.

Leaving the teen in a broken room, with tears, blood and mascara plastered across his face and sleeves…


	2. Crybaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its short

Cry Baby

*fifth grade*

“Psst Tt, cry baby can you hand me a pencil” jake asked as he smiked when he saw the blonde haired boy frown. Without making eye contact, he handed the brunette a pencil with a frown.

“Nice eyeshadow, wussy” Evan who was a desk in front of him teased, pointed to the uneven eye shadow on Lukes eyelids. His eye watered slightly but he ignored his comment, and tried not to pay attention to the other kids stares and whispers.

“Haha, if you're going to wear eye shadow why don't you at least get the colors right?” evan asked, grabbing the collar of Lukes shirt and pressing his hands across Lukes eyelids, resulting in pink to be dusted onto the raven haired kids fingers. He laughed cruelly as showed a few boys. The light haired teen pressed his now watering eyes into the sleeve of his school's uniform.

****

“HEY CRY BABY” A voice taunted as Lukes shoulders tensed. He turned around and froze as he watched the group of boys walked closer and shoved him onto the pavement. His eyes watered as they circled him.

“Are you gonna cry?” jake taunted as his eyes glanced around to make sure there were no teachers, it was a little after school was ended so the teachers would be gone. More kids soon began to watch and circle around.

“N-no” he stuttered helplessly as jake kicked him hard against the chest. A few more kids joining in. His eyes pooled with tears as he looked up and saw the faces of his peers laughed and jeering.

“Nice teeth beaver boy” Amelia sneered as he made eye contact with her.

After what seemed like forever the kids began walking away until a few were left. Luke felt his body be pulled upwards and he was brought to jakes eye level.

“Maybe if you had more makeup I would actually be able to look at you damn face, see you tomorrow cry baby”

Luke sat on the pavement with a heaving chest and droopy watery eyes alone- thinking about how much he hated his nickname.


	3. dollhouse

“Oh stop crying! You're a spoiled little brat that gets whatever he wants!”

“Ya, you live in a damn dollhouse!”

“Your life is perfect”

The sandy haired boy heard his middle school peer yell as they kicked him, they were rich as well- everyone around there was wealthy. SO he didn't know why they pointed that out.

“Please don't look through the curtains” He begged silently as his chest was kicked like a soccer ball.

*********

Those comments rang in Lukes mind as he stumbled through the door of his family's mansion, his tears were dried by now but his body still ached. He trudged through the hallway and looked at the couch only to see his mother passed out on the couch with a bottle of whisky in her hand. The boy sighed before going up the stairs, past his brothers locked room but he already knew that his brother was currently getting high.

The snow haired teen slammed his white door shut and locked it, his eyes observing his room. He had pink floral wallpaper, and white furniture with stuffed animals laid across it- his dresser had plenty of makeup though along with bottles of perfume. Not to forget the dollhouse in the corner of the room.

The beaten boy then collapsed onto his white, queen sized bed that of course had bedsheets that matched the theme of the room.

********

But the the thing is his peers don't see what's going on behind closed doors…

“Mom, please wake up. Dads with a slut” Luke whispered desperately to his mother who laid unconscious across the pink satin couch. “Mom, please” his voice cracked as he pleaded she turned her body away from him and he allowed some tears to fall down his face.

“Ohhhhh~ fuck baby” a voice moaned behind his father's bedroom door, this wasn't the same girl from the night before. None of them are ever the same.

“Why do i have to see the things nobody else sees” Luke growled, throwing a perfume bottle across the wall as he knelt down on the floor in tears.

****

“Luke, jack stand still, this picture needs to be perfect” the blonde ordered her sons as she finished doing Lukes Makeup, using heavy amounts of eyes shadow and bright lipstick. Achieving the look of a doll. He turned to his brother who was getting his hair combed to the side, he was wearing black pants, tucked in white button up, and a regal black suit along with a black tie.

Luke on the other hand was wearing pair of black pants, and a white button up- finished with a light pink bowtie. His hair was its usual look only more perfect,glossy, and he looked like a barbie.

His father wore an outfit like jack only with a black vest and his mother wore a poofy vintage dress with her hair curled back with face caked with makeup.

SHe turned her head towards her husband and saw the dark colored hickies littered along the side of his neck. She turned away and allowed a few tears to drip down her cheek as she slowly pulled out a small flask and forget his infidelity as the picture man set up his camera.

“Smiley, Luke pose with your brother like a good sister” The cameraman said, oblivious to the tension.

Luke smiled showing his off his pearly white teeth, but continued to bite his tongue to prevent himself from crying.

“You're blinded by her jewelry...” He whispered, glancing at his mom as the photographer finished snapping the last picture.

Everyone thought they were a perfect family…. So it was up to him to act like it was.


	4. Sippy cup

Sippy Cup

Martha stumbled down the marble hallway with a bottle of alcohol in her hand and into the kitchen. She groaned and collapsed onto the floor with the taste of whisky still burning her throat. Lying there silently until she heard the front door open and slam shut, followed by the sound of giggling and heels clicking against the marble floor.

Her crystal eyes followed the two adults as the giggling woman fondled with her husband. Pushing herself off the ground she stood in front of the two and began cursing and shoving the two in anger. She had reached her limit with her husband's infidelity…

She eventually had been able to knock out the two with a heavy plate.  
****

She sat at the table pouring whisky into a tea cup and taking large swigs of the drink. Grabbing the butcher knife sitting across from her she slowly licked the metallic blade and stood up, walking to where the two other adults were.

They both stared up at her with widened eyes and tense bodies. She let a sob escape her mouth and sliced the blade through the twos chest.

Resulting in the crimson blood to splatter the walls and paint her face that currently had tears dripping down it.

****

COllapsing onto her knees she pulled the white sheet over the bodies, getting the sheet stained with the wet, rosy liquid.

Luke rubbed his bruised eyes before leaving his bed and walking down the hallway into the kitchen. Not noticing the figure trailing behind him…

His body began to tremble as he kneeled infront of the covered bodies and lifted the blood stained sheet revealed a pair of sliced up corpses. Jumping back, Luke slammed a hand over his mouth and began panicking.

Martha covered his mouth with chloroform, and after a moment of shoving and kicking his body went limp.

***********************

He woke up in his bed with his limbs tied tightly against the bedpost, his mother besides him and tightly cupping his jaw so that it stayed open. He shook his head and attempted to get his head out of his mother's grip, but it was no use as she placed the sippy cup in his mouth and forced him to swallow the liquid.

His vision blurred and he felt his body go limp as his vision faded…


End file.
